


Ergative-Absolutive

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Coming of Age, Comment Fic, Drabble, Gift Fic, Kryptonian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have come of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergative-Absolutive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1_900_mimicry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1_900_mimicry).



"No way," Kon says, and Clark gives him this --

Not a Superman look. Not a Clark-Kent-married-reporter look.

"You have come of age," Clark says. In Kryptonian.

Cadmus had some wacky files.

"But --" Kon says -- not in English -- and Clark smiles at him.

"You have a great deal to learn, Kon-El," and the vowels slant funny.

So does Kon's brain when Clark strips him one-handed. "I don't get it," Kon says, in Kryptonian, and why didn't they program him with Spanish, too? Better for his grades.

"Tradition is all we have."

Clark's mouth is --

"Great Rao," Kon says, and hates himself.


End file.
